User blog:Miss Leah/Angel Spirit Origami
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = |no = 9996 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 45 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = The Angel Spirit, Origami, is the most powerful on the Tenshi Spirits in the Spirit World. Tenshi spirits are somehow good spirits, yet have destructive power. They tend to try and destroy spirits that cause harm, or spread evil in the world. Origami, being the strongest, decided that she would go to another world to find those evil spirits that has left the Spirit World. One of them being Nightmare. She was described as a young lady with a white, astral dress, and a golden crown on her head. It has been said that the crown can transform to a variety of weapons, depending on her liking. The aura of light and hope is seen behind her, as well as destructive power. |summon = My battle is far from over. Nightmare, prepare to face my own wrath! |fusion = Fusion.. I've never tasted so much power! |evolution = Granting me power in order to vanquish, help me fight my battles, Summoner! |hp_base = 5310 |atk_base = 2030 |def_base = 1800 |rec_base = 1620 |hp_lord = 6620 |atk_lord = 2700 |def_lord = 2750 |rec_lord = 2600 |hp_anima = 7512 |rec_anima = 2312 |atk_breaker = 2918 |def_breaker = 2412 |def_guardian = 2888 |rec_guardian = 2431 |def_oracle = 2531 |rec_oracle = 2907 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Metatron's Divine Wrath |lsdescription = 40% boost to HP, 35% boost to all parameters, negates elemental damage, , and 10% damage reduction |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery/Offense |bb = Shemesh: Angelic Barrier |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn, adds Light and Dark element to attack for 3 turns, & |bbtype = Support/Offense/Hit Points |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Kadour: Sword of Light |sbbdescription = 26 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn, , adds Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns & for 3 turns |sbbtype = Offense/Defense/Attack |sbbhits = 26 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 26 |sbbmultiplier = 750 |ubb = Artelif: Crown Cannon |ubbdescription = 28 combo massive Light attack on all foes, , for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 75% for 2 turns |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Mal'akh: Heavenly Power |esitem = Ehyeh |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters when Ehyeh is equipped & to BB/SBB for 3 turns |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = Clear Angel's Trial |notes = Ehyeh (Sphere) 10% damage reduction, negates def ignoring damage, and boosts BB gauge when attacked (3-4 BC) |addcat = |addcatname = }} Category:Blog posts